


Dickkory week 2017

by Tamaraneancitizen



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9932918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaraneancitizen/pseuds/Tamaraneancitizen
Summary: Prompts for Dickkory week 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> 26th of february - Wedding
> 
> The boys are all getting ready for Dick and Kori's wedding.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so forgive me for any mistakes.Enjoy !

They decided to do it at the Wayne Manor. It was afterall really big and had a huge garden, the perfect place for an outdoor wedding, plus Bruce insisted. Kori always had wanted it in an open space like this, it was decorated with lots of flowers all around and pastel tones. The guests were starting to arrive and the weather was just perfect for a spring wedding.

As Dick looked in the mirror he started to reflect about the journey the couple had to get to this day, it surely had been a bumpy one. But none of that mattered now, he was sure that she was the love of his life and all would be well.

“Master Dick, are you alright?” Alfred asked.

“Sure thing Alfred. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Cause you’re sweating like a pig! Quit it Grayson!” It was true and Damian saying it out loud didn’t make it any better.

“Shut up Damian! Can’t you see he’s nervous? ” Tim had a soft facial expression “Why don’t you sit?”

“I’m starting to think that getting ready with you guys wasn’t my brightest idea.” Dick said as he was approaching the chair to sit down, he thought he had it together but apparently did not.

“You are not getting cold feet now, are you ? For starters i don’t even know how could someone like yourself ever score a classy girl like Kori.”

“That will be enough Master Jason, Master Richard is as pale as they get.”

“Thank you Alfred. You guys are killing me!” Richard was getting mad now “ It’s almost time and Bruce is not even here!”

“Chill Dick” Tim started “Bruce and Duke went on a long patrol last night but they’ll be here soon.”

“Good, cause i cannot spend one more minute in this room filled with fools.”

“DAMIAN !” They all shouted in unison.

“What’s this child up to now?” Bruce said as he opened the room’s door, Duke followed.

“ Hi guys! Big day right?”

“Don’t mention it Duke, Dickie Bird is almost passing out” Jason laughed as the words passed thru his lips imagining the scenario.

Bruce sighted and walked towards the first Robin.

“Dick, first of all i apologize for being late and second, we’ve know each other for years and i think of you as nothing less than a son” he helped the groom-to-be up “ I remember the day you came home after meeting her and the spark in your eyes, the way you talked about her all these years and the ups and downs your relationship had, i may not be best to advice you in that matter but i do know one thing, you’re the son of the night and Kori is the sun in your life, even though i had my doubts about her being an alien and such i just know that she makes you happy, and there’s nothing more important than that.”

“ Brooooose, thank you! I got all emotioned now” Dick started to get tears in his eyes and got close to the man that raised him “ This calls for a group hug!” 

All the men in the room even some like Jason and Damian were pulled in the hug against their will and kept in place for a solid 3 minutes time.

Then a sudden knock on the door.

“The guests are all here and she’s ready. I’ve come to get you” Cassandra softly spoke, she looked so cute in her black and pink dress, like a real opera ballerina.

Dick took a long breath and then smiled, he was the luckiest man in the world. Then Bruce touched his shoulder.

“Come on Dick, let’s get you married.”


End file.
